Tricks
by CHIBI LOLLIPOP
Summary: Anima Animal/human. When Tomoyo moves away and leaves Kurogane a little present, what ever will he do. KuroFai fluff and rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello there. I've decided to write a chapter fic. I know it's soon, and this started out as a shot, but I think I'm going to give a 'chapter plot' a shot.

I don't write to be amazing and create a cult following, but I do write for fun and as long as a few people like my work I'm happy.

I was watching Chobits, mainly cuz my friend ordered me too, and I got an idea. Instead of person computers, they can be animal humans. I don't know how well this will work, but yea. Kinda weird…

I should probably be working on my other fics, but I'm just not inspired.

Some Fai OOCNESS, and possible some Kuro OOCNESS, but will get better as the story progresses.

Their will be KuroFai fluff, among other things, but the rating is probable to change.

TITLE: Tricks

Rating: T-…

Anima- Kinda like a person and animal in one. They have human traits, qualities, and appearances along with their animal breed. EX: Cat Anima. Cat ears and tail along with cleanliness, laziness, naps, and purring and everything else is human basically. Also can be half-breeds. EX: Bear/Rooster anima…. I'm not even gonna try to explain that. Usually kept as pets.

-ILOSTTHEGAME-

Fai looked around the room in boredom. All there was in the room was a couch, chair, and a few weird box thingies that he didn't know how to use. He was trying his best to do what that girl had told him to do, but sitting still and waiting wasn't one of his best tricks. He was more of a fetch kinda person.

Sighing, the dejected blond began repeating to himself what the girl had told him to do.

"Ok now Fai this is very important ok. What I want you to do is ONE- Sit still and wait for Kurogane to get home. TWO-Don't surprise him. Just stay calm and wait till he approaches you. THREE-Hand him this note, it'll explain everything to him.

FOUR-Do not, I repeat DO NOT, no matter how horny you get hump him. Ok? No humping.

_Now that's about it. You do that an It'll go just find."_

He stared at the door in anticipation. He was so excited to get a new owner, and hopefully a nice owner this time, that he completely forgot the rules and instantly lunged for the door as soon as it was opened.

Smacking hard into another person, Fai straddled his new owner and began licking his face.

"Oh Kuropuu! It's so nice to finally meet you. Kuropuu! Kuropuu! Kuropuu!" Squealed the blond as he bounced up and down on the other mans hips.

Kurogane sputtered out a few swears before he pushed the confused blond roughly onto the floor. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He yelled, glaring at the whimpering Anima. The blond went wide eyed and hastily picked up the crumpled note off the floor, and handed it to the semi raging Kurogane.

'_Dear Kurogane,_

_Seeing as I'm basically your only friend and I'm moving later on today I decided to leave you with an excellent parting gift. _

_His name is Fai, and he's obviously an Anima. He's a mix between a Scottish Fold, and an Akita. Isn't he cute!? Now he's there to keep you company, and I paid a lot for him so treat him good. He's really sweet and I think over time he'll earn himself a place in your heart._

_ Sincerely, _

_Tomoyo'_

"Oh damn that bitch to hell!" Kurogane yelled, shooting a glare at the anima.

Fai slowly cocked his head and gave him a questionable look.

"Is Kurotan not happy with Fai? Did Fai do something wrong?" he whimpered, lowering his head and tucking his tail between his legs. "Fai's sorry for making Kurorin mad."

Kurogane sighed, and stared perplexed at the whimpering anima. He hadn't a clue as to what to do with him. Obviously he could move, talk and think, but he didn't have a clue as to how to work it. He's seen plenty out before with their owners, but was never interested in one. Rolling his eyes he stood up and made his way over to the anima.

He rolled Fai over onto his back and began searching for a price tag. He was sure their had to be one somewhere.

"Fai's confused. Whats Kurokuro doing to Fai?" He asked, gazing at him. Kurogane ignored him and went on with his search.

"Don't you have a damn price tag or something?" he asked, sitting back to examine the now smiling Fai.

"Fai had one right here," He started, pointing to the small hole in his bellybutton, "But Tomoyo took it off and said 'Here now that big meannie can't return you.' Is Kuropuu mad at Fai?" He stated, poking at the hole in his stomach, giving Kurogane huge puppy eyes.

Kurogane sighed and rocked back on the balls of his feet.

"Well is their any way to return you?" He asked, looking away from the quivering lips.

Fai sadly shook his head no and whimpered softly. "Once Fai's tag is removed, Fai is unreturnable."

Kurogane didn't really mean to be mean, but it was just the way he was. He wanted nothing to do with the anima left by his 'former best friend' Tomoyo, and seeing as he had a heart he was gonna take care of the annoying bastard, but he sure as hell wasn't going to enjoy it.

Kurogane shook his head in understanding and stood up. He grumbled something incoherent to Fai, and made his way into the kitchen. Fai rolled over onto his back, and stared wide eyed at his new owner as he moved fluidly around the room filled with shiny stuff. Feeling lonely Fai stood up and made his way into the shiny room and stood behind his new owner.

Kurogane turned around and almost instantly jumped back in shock.

"You can stand?" He asked in bewilderment, looking the semi tall anime up and down. Fai nodded excitably and nuzzled his face into the others chest.

"Is Kurokuro proud of Fai?" He asked, ignoring the fact that he was pushed somewhat harshly off of the other.

"Sure." Kurogane replied not really paying attention, making his way around Fai, and into the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on to some random channel. He cast a weary glance at the anima, which was staring at him. It was quite unnerving to him, and he felt as though he had done something horribly wrong.

"What do you want?" He grunted, staring back at Fai with an equally unwavering gaze. Fai looked around the room in a hurry and grabbed something off the kitchen counter. Running towards Kurogane he dropped to his knees and held out a dirty dishrag. Throwing it into the others lap, he leaned back a smiled brightly.

"Lets play!" He shouted, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Kurogane tossed the dirty rag to the floor, and roughly pushed the anima away from him with his foot.

"Were not gonna play, so leave me the hell alone.' He grumbled, taking a bite of his sandwich. Fai stared up at him, and nuzzled his head innocently in between the others legs.

"Fai hungry. Kurochuu shares his food with Fai?" The blond asked hopefully, giving the dark haired man wide puppy dog eyes. Kurogane snorted, and pointed to the bag labeled 'ANIMA CHOW' on the other side of the room.

"Don't you eat that?" He asked, pushing the blond roughly away from him once again. "Go eat that and leave me the hell alone."

Fai whimpered slightly and crawled over to the bag. Making a face of disgust he pushed the bag over with his nose and began eating the spilled pellets. Kurogane stared in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the stupid anima actually just knocked over a five-pound bag of chow. And he couldn't believe that he was just gonna lick the pieces up off the floor. A floor that hasn't been properly cleaned since he moved in, which was about a year and a half ago.

Worried over the medical bills he might have to pay, and the ever spreading mess on the floor, Kurogane jumped up, grabbed the anima by its leather collar, dragged it away from the mess and went to retrieve the broom from the under used hall closet.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked the anima once he was done sweeping. Fai shrugged and rolled over onto his back.

"Kurosama told Fai to go eat that food, and since Fai's a good boy and he listens to his Kurosama he went over and ate his food just like Kurosama said." He whimpered out, staring at the confused man.

"Why the hell would you dump it!" He yelled, pointing at the bag. Fai looked away and rolled over so that his face was covered.

"Fai's old owner had him do so. Fai was only allowed to eat off the floor so Fai did what he used to do, and now Kurorins mad at Fai. Is Fai gonna be punished?" He asked, glancing at the older man.

Sighing Kurogane bent down and began stroking the others head in pity. So terrified of a blow, Fai flinched away and rolled back over onto his belly.

Staring at the shivering creature, Kurogane groaned in frustration and sat back. He could tell that it was gonna be a long night, and he was tired already.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OMG! I love the fact that you guys like this. I'm trying my best to get Kurogane right, but some pointers may help. I'm updating quickly due to the fact of boredom, and lack of anything other to do so enjoy, and plz help me correct any mistakes.

I have no idea where this story is going. It may stay cute, or it could go into angst or something more... Sexual as I write more.

Just bare with my cluelessness for now and hopefully the story will create its self.

Oh and give me some adjectives for fai. I realize that I use the word blond alot, and I do need more to describe him. SO PLZ HELP!

-LINE-

Kurogane sighed in annoyance as he once again pushed the grinning anima off of his bed and onto the floor. Fai once again fell dramatically, screamed in mock fear, fake sobbed, and climbed back up onto the bed. This ritual lasted a few more times until Kurogane gave up and rolled over to face the wall. The blond anima grinned in triumph and curled up into a ball and promptly fell asleep.

The dark haired man made a note to call his "Best friend" and yell at her for all the trouble she had caused him.

Only minuets after the whole anima chow incident, Kurogane's landlord, Yuuko, decided to pay them a visit. The woman didn't even knock. She just let herself in and gave Kurogane a weird look.

-

"You have a pet?" She asked, as if it weren't obvious. Kurogane growled and shot the woman a dirty look.

_"What do you want?" He snarled, pulling himself away from the now curious anima. Yuuko laughed and stretched out a hand, signaling the hesitant Fai to come closer._

_"Well I was wondering what all the noise was about, but I seem to of found my answer." She purred, running her long fingers through Fai's golden locks. "Although I guess you're not aware of the no animals rule." She stated, knelling down so that the anima could lick her face in affection. Kurogane growled and turned his head away._

_"Firstly, he's not an animal, he's an anima. Their completely different, and I didn't choose to get him. A friend decided to just give me one." He countered, giving the blond a wary look. He was now on his stomach letting the older lady scratch his belly._

_Yuuko smiled down at the creature, and looked back up at Kurogane. _

"_I've decided to let you keep the adorable little creature, as long as you give me an extra 50 dollars each month. Like as you said 'he's not an animal, he's an anima', so that means that he counts as a person and every extra person you have in your house adds an extra 50 to your rent. Todaloo." She declared, giving the blond one last scratch and went off on her way._

_-_

That wasn't even the beginning. Not only had the anima knocked over his precious novelty ninja sword, but he had nuzzled his face into the others crotch numerous times, wasted all the toilet paper (But Kurogane could only be so mad at him for that. He had learned that the blond had never used it before), spilled his glass of milk, bit his hand, licked his stomach, threw up on his lap, but the worse was the licking of the crotch area.

-

_Kurogane had fallen asleep on the couch, leaving Fai bored and curious of what the other man smelt like. The blond took it upon himself to investigate and began smelling every inch of the taller man. This one smell caught his attention the most. It was something indescribable to the anima, and upon closer examining it turned out to smell really good._

_Fai began taking cautious licks at the fabric, trying to get it off so that he could get directly to the smell, but after a few minuets of that his licks got rougher and his owner began to make weird noises Fai didn't understand. _

_This went on for a good 5 minuets until Kurogane shot up, and roughly pushed the blond away._

_-_

Kurogane shook the memories out of his head closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

-MORNING-

The blond shifted and nuzzled his face into the older mans chest. Feeling strong-arms wrap around him he affectionately began to lick Kurogane's face in an attempt to wake the sleeping man up.

Shifting Kurogane pulled back and stared into the face of the smiling anima.

"YAY! Kuropuu's awake. We can go for a walk now!" He screamed. Kurogane instantly pushed the anima away from him, and shook his head in disbelief.

For a second he had actually though it was all a dream. He was certain that when he awoke there wasn't going to be an anima in his house.

Sighing the dark haired man ignored the bouncing anima and went on with his morning routines.

Fai being left alone had nothing to do. He didn't understand what his owner was doing, but he took it as he was getting all nice smelling so they could go on their walk. Grinning in excitement the anima jumped out of bed and made his way over to Kurogane's closet. He riffled through until he came across a pair of skinny black pants, and a white tunic.

He quickly ridded himself of the ragged tee-shirt and boxers he had been wearing, and hastily threw on his findings. They were a little long, but Fai liked his discovery and went to wait by the door until Kurogane was ready to take him out.

The blond didn't have a long wait. Almost instantly Kurogane walked out of his room and entered the kitchen only to backtrack and stare at the grinning anima.

"Is Kuropii gonna take Fai on his walk?" The blond questioned, cocking his head to the side. Kurogane was too interested in his choice of clothing then in his question.

"Why are you wearing girl clothes?" He asked, leaning back onto the wall. Fai blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Fai went to get clothes for our walk these were the only things that would fit Fai. Is Kuromaster mad at Fai?" He asked, rolling onto his back. Kurogane shook his head. It was too early to deal with him, and his exe's clothes fit him just fine so he felt no need to get mad at the anima. Sighing he went back to his original plan of getting coffee, and went to relax on the couch.

Confused as to weather or not they were going on their walk Fai crawled over to Kurogane and lay by his feet. Resting his head on them Fai licks gently at the skin and whimpers in confusion.

"Are we going Kurosama or not. Fai wants to know." He asked, shooting the dark haired man a curious glance. Heaving a sigh Kurogane shook his head no, and stood up.

"I got to go to work. Maybe when I get back. Alright?" He asked, feeling slightly bad for the creature. Fai nodded excitedly and moved so Kurogane could access the door. Giving the blond one last look he exited the house hoping for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok so I'm glad that everyone likes Anima Fai, and I'm trying hard to get Kurogane perfect. This chapter gives just a smidge of Fai's past, and lets Kurogane show his soft side.

Now just to let you know Kurogane lives in a small house. The living room, and the kitchen are separated by an island/counter thingy. The bedroom and bathroom are down a small hallway connecting to the living room, and along the walls are a few closets where Kurogane keeps his dry food, cleaning supplies, and other odd objects.

I just thought that you would like to know, and I hope that you get a better picture of his house/apartment.

-LINE-

LICK LICK  
LICK  
CHOMP!  
LICK

Whimpering in boredom, Fai tossed the now saliva coated shoe into the closet and went in search of something more entertaining. It had felt like hours since his master had left, (Even though it had only been one) and he didn't have a clue as to what he was supposed to do.

Even though he was glad that he wasn't with his old master anymore, he was still craving his room. It was his favorite place to be when he was bored. Food littered the floors, and even though it smelt really bad and he usually ended up stepping in something foul, toys were everywhere. Balls, rags, treats inside of balls, dolls, chew toys, there was always a box with pictures moving on it. Oh how he missed those moving pictures.

He knew that his Kurosama also had the magic box, but he had no idea how to use it. Sighing the anima stands up, and makes his way into the kitchen to find something to eat other then 'Anima Chow'.

Opening the fridge he pulls out a package of ham and takes a few hesitant sniffs at it. Licking his lips in hunger he drops it onto the ground and paws at it, trying to get it open. After a few tries of that he moves onto licking then biting. Lifting it up between his teeth the package opens up and the contents spill onto the floor.

Fai greedily ate up the ham in a hurry and swept the package under the table, hoping that his Kuromaster doesn't find it.

Now with the increased boredom, and extra energy the lithe anima made his way into his bedroom and began investigating his surroundings. There was an article of clothing on the floor, and it smelt a lot like his owner. Sliding his head into it he slipped up in under the bed and curled into a ball to fall asleep.

-OFF WORK-

Making his way into the house Kurogane sighed in annoyance. His favorite sneaker was peeking out of the closet and it seemed to be wet, the couch cushions were on the floor, an empty ham package was underneath the kitchen table, and the anima was nowhere to be seen, which made the dark haired man a little uneasy.

Grunting in dissatisfaction he was contemplating weather or not to give the anima the toy he had picked up or not. He was hoping it could have been a reward for good behavior, and even though the house was a mess, it wasn't as bad as he had predicted it to be.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a fuzzy pink and green pig. He squeezed its stomach and waited for the blond to come running. Almost instantly he heard a loud _THUNK,_ and a whimper coming from the bedroom. Then it's head poked out and stared intently at the man. Kurogane smirked and squeaked the toy again, holding it out so that he would know it was for him.

A wide grin came across the surprised anima's face, and Fai came running. He firstly tackled his owner to the floor, licked intently at his face, and then jumped at the pig.

Kurogane couldn't help but smile at the sight of the blond thrashing the toy pig around. His blond hair was whipping around his face, and his sapphire eyes were squeezed shut. He would sometimes hit the squeaking mechanism and would freeze up; drop the toy and glare for a few minuets before picking it back up and continue on with the thrashing.

Kurogane laughed in slight amusement when the pig went flying from his grasps, and he was so focused on following it that he didn't notice the wall and ran full fore into it. The anima just fell back, looked around for his toy, found it then continued on with his routine.

Sighing the older man stood up and went to make himself some ramen. He was originally gonna have a ham sandwich, but due to the recent lack of ham he was gonna settle on the noodles. He just couldn't figure out how an anima that skinny could eat a whole Three-fourths of a pound of ham and not throw up.

Shaking his head he prepares, cooks, and brings the bowl and a soda to the couch. Grabbing the remote he switches the TV on and digs in. Kurogane switches between the game show, and the still thrashing anima. They were both equally entertaining, but he had to admit that Fai was much cuter, so his gaze eventually settled on him.

Fai was completely happy with playing with his new toy, but his owner's gaze was slightly unsettling. Fai cocked his head to the side, whimpered, then picked up his pig and brought it over to his Kurosama. Dropping it at his feet Fai grinned widely and nudged it toward the staring man.

"Kurokuro wanna play with Fai?" He asked hopefully, licking at the man's knuckles. Kurogane rolled his eyes and picked up the pink pig. Giving it a good squeak he waved it around in front of the crouched anima. Fai followed it with his eyes then lashed out and grabbed it between his teeth.

Kurogane smirked and tugged, trying to get the anima to release it's grasp. Fai growled playfully and pulled back. The battle went on for a few minuets until Kurogane gave a forceful tug and the blond went sprawling into his lap. Sitting up the smirking anima pulled the pig from his owner's hands and threw it over his shoulder.

"Fai wins!" He yelled, leaning down to lick excitably at the others face. Kurogane turned his head to the side and forced out a growl of annoyance. Fai playfully growled back and bit at his ear.

"Did Kurosama let Fai win?" He purred out, licking the shell. Kurogane froze up and shot the blond a wary look. Fai leaned back and smirked. "Aww! Is Kurokuro blushing? Did Kurosama like that?" He asked, leaning down to repeat the action.

Finally regaining mobility, Kurogane pushed the anima off, and sent him a confused look. "What was that?" He asked, rubbing the saliva off. Fai rolled over onto his back, and shot him a fearful look.

"Kurokuro was playing with Fai, so Fai played back. Is Kurosama mad at Fai?" He whimpered out, looking away. Kurogane sighed and nudged him with his foot.

"No, I'm not mad, but don't play like that anymore." He stated, leaning back onto the couch. Fai cocked his head to the side and shot him a curious look.

"Why not. Fai's old owner Ashura liked it when Fai played like that. Why don't you?" He asked, licking tentatively at the others feet. Kurogane sighed, and leaned down to pet the other.

"I just don't. OK?" he asked, poking the others stomach. Fai giggled and licked at his hand.

"OK!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I got a question. Would it be easier to read if I wrote Kurogane's nicknames like this?

Kuro-sama

Kuro-puu

Kuro-chii

Kuro-rin

Or should I keep it like this.

Kurosama

Kuropuu

Kurochii

Kurorin

I'm just curious so please let me know.

-LINE-

"Fai wants to SNUGGLE with his KUROPUU!" Yelled the blond, burying his head into the others chest. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, Kurogane pushed the smaller away from him and rolled his eyes. Fai whined, and instantly pulled himself back up against his owner. Growling he latched hit teeth into the others shirt and held on tight, while his Kuromaster pushed at him again.

Grunting in defeat, Kurogane let the grinning anima snuggle up to him and fall asleep. He looked at it in a positive way. His room usually got unusually cold at night sometimes, even with the heat on blast. The extra warmth would help keep him from getting sick, or waking up from the cold in the middle of the night.

Sighing the dark-haired man closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

-MORNING-

Sitting up, Fai stretched and let out a big yawn. Even though he and his Kuropuu had gone to bed pretty early he still felt the sleep overtake his body. Deciding it best to get up and move around the lanky anima climbed out of bed and let his gaze settle on a light blue shirt and a pair of sweat that had been mysteriously lain out for him. Shrugging the blond stripped and donned his new attire.

Looking at himself in the mirror the anima smirked and spun around. The shirt was tight, and showed off a bit of his midriff, and the sweats were low and loose. He could see the beginnings of his pelvic bone, and the material hugged his hips, but flowed everywhere else. Smiling in pleasure, he made his way out of the bedroom and tackled his unsuspecting owner.

"Kuropuu has such good style! I love the clothes!" He yelled, licking lovingly at Kurogane's face. Grunting Kurogane pushed the blond off, and stood up. He reached behind him and pulled out a leash. Connecting it to Fai's leather collar, he pulled the anima to the door and threw a pair of shoes at him.

"I got the day off, so I thought we could go for a walk." He stated, not looking at the anima. Fai smiled and hurriedly pulled on the black flats. Jumping up he hugged Kurogane, and opened the door.

"Lets go, lets go, let's go!" He shouted, pulling Kurogane out the door. The caught off guard man stumbled and followed the sprinting anima. Digging his heels into the ground, Kurogane pulled back, and brought the blond down onto his butt. Whimpering in pain, Fai looked back and shot his owner a hurt look. Kurogane sighed and picked him up by the arm. He took the lead, and Fai followed closely behind him.

Fai had never really been outside. He had been in a yard, and in a car but except for a few special occasions he had never really been allowed out side of the house. Everything was new to the. The cars passing by were going much faster then he could of imagined, and other animas walked along with their owners, and some even by them selves.

He liked the smells, the sounds, and the people passing by. Some would walk right by him, but most would stop and stare. A few decided to approach and pet him. They adored him, and praised him for no particular reason. He loved the attention.

When they were done their walk, and Kurogane brought them back inside Fai wasn't tired in the least. He was full of energy, and hungry. Dragging Kurogane into the kitchen, the blond pointed at the cookie jar and looked at his owner.

"That smells really good. Can Fai have one?" He asked, licking the taller's shoulder. Kurogane sighed, and pulled a cookie out of the jar.

"Aren't you supposed to eat that chow stuff I bought?" He asked, pointing at the semi full bag of chow. Fai stuck out his tongue and shook his head in disgust.

'EWW! That stuff tastes gross. Do I have to eat it?" He asked, crouching down and folding his ears back. Kurogane sighed and rolled his eyes.

Now not only did he have to pay an extra fifty bucks to keep the anima, but now he had to provide for both of them. He was seriously about to scream at Tomoyo when she got her phone hooked up. He had already tried 26 times to reach her, but all he got was that weird buzz thingy.

Making his way to the couch, Kurogane fell back onto it and turned on the TV. Fai crawled up beside of him and laid himself into his lap. Kurogane glanced down and smiled at the blond.

He was nibbling on the cookie, and was also glaring at the stuffed pig. Kurogane guessed that because of the other night Fai though that the pig could move on it's own.

He had tied a piece of string onto the pig, and every time Fai would lunge at it he would pull it roughly to one side or the other. He found it quite amusing to watch the anima lunge, smash into the floor, sit up, glare at the pig them repeat the action.

He found the anima quite entertaining, and the love and loyalty it had for him made him feel great. The way it would stare at him with adoring eyes made him feel like he was making a difference, and was like a god to the blond.

Smiling he let his finger run through his golden locks, and then run down his back. He slowly drew circles into the back of the blond's exposed lower back.

Fai shifted his gaze from the pig to his owner. Staring intently at his face, Fai began to study his expression. It was a softer one then he had been used to. His crimson eyes were half lidded, and a small smile was on his lips. Fai also noticed something rather unusual. Every time his owner would blink, his nose would also twitch.

Leaning up the anima bit playfully at the nose, and gave it a loving lick afterwards. Kurogane snapped out of his daze, and shot the blond a wary gaze. Smiling Fai leaned back down, and rested his head into his owners lap again leaving Kurogane confused and blushing.

He was beginning to like teasing his new master.


End file.
